Le Journal de Renesmée Adams
by Alcestie
Summary: Si la bataille de révélation s'était fini autrement.. Si Renesmée s'était enfuie avec Jacob et qu'ils avaient été séparés... Que serait-il arriver?
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1  Premier Jour

Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**TITRE DE LA FICTION : Le journal de Renesmée Weber.**

**Personnages : **Renesmée. Certains personnages inventés par moi.

**Prologue**

**S**i révélation c'était déroulé autrement,  
><strong>S<strong>i la bataille finale s'était c'était terminer d'une autre façon,

**S**i Renesmée s'était enfuie avec Jacob,  
><strong>S<strong>i elle et Jacob avaient été séparés,  
><strong>S<strong>i Renesmée avait été recueillie par des gens normaux et ne se souvenait de rien,  
><strong>E<strong>t si un jour sa vie allait totalement changer...

**Que serait-il arrivé?**

Chapitre 1

« Un loup-garou partait en courant, portant sur son dos une petite fille au visage ravagé par les larmes.  
>Elle se retournait sans cesse pour apercevoir une dernière fois ces visages déformé par la peine auquel elle tenait tant. Un cri strident se fit entendre …»<p>

Je me réveillais en sueur, voilà encore ce rêve étrange, qui revenait chaque nuit depuis mon enfance.  
>Un parmi tant d'autres tout aussi bizzard... Mais qui était cette fillette? Et pourquoi pleurait-elle?<p>

Comme si j'allais le savoir tient.

Je restais couchée dans mon lit, regardant le plafond de ma chambre, en attendant que les battements de mon coeur redeviennent réguliers.

-Renesmée! Allez, lève toi mon coeur! me cria ma mère, adoptive, de la cuisine.

Je réprimais un grognement. Aujourd'hui c'était une autre rentré de classe, dans une nouvelle école, des nouveaux élèves... Ils allaient encore me dévisager comme pas permis! C'est vrai, niveau physique, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Mais j'en avais jusque là de devoir endurer les regards pervers de tous les garçons de l'école!

Non, niveau physique tout était ok, mais sinon... j'étais une vrai cinglé!

Mon téléphone vibra, ce qui indiquait que j'avais reçu un nouveau sms.

Je me levais en soupirans, et regardais qui me l'avais envoyé.

Premier jour d'école! Si tu restes coucher chez toi aujourd'hui je t'étrangle!

Bisou je t'aime ;).

Fanny, une fille que j'avais rencontré cet été en arrivant dans cette ville. Elle était sympathique, grâce à elle la rentrer sera moins difficile. J'aurais du mal à la quitter... Car on devrait évidemment changer de maison une fois de plus! Et à cause de moi, et de ma "différence".

Je réprimais un autre de mes soupirs et je filais dans la douche. Je choisis rapidement ma tenue: une camisole et un jeans! Pas besoin de taper haut; je n'avais aucune envie de me faire remarquer encore plus le jour de la rentrer.

Je pris rapidement mon déjeuner; une tranche de lard bien saignant et 1 œufs. Pour une raison inexplicable, la nourriture me dégoutait depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je devais me forcer à chaque repas, c'était ça ou mourir de faim...

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école me paru inhabituellement court. Et pour cause! Le moment de l'année que je haïssais le plus allait arriver dans 20 minutes!

Je vis rapidement Fanny et me dirigeais vers elle la tête basse, car comme je l'avais prévu, presque tous les garçons du lycée me reluquait...

-Alors, comment vas?

-Tue moi.

-Jamais, répondit-elle en riant. C'est juste la rentrer, pas la mort!

Je ne répondis même pas, car la sonnerie venait de retentir. Je me dirigeais comme tout le monde vers le gymnase pour attendre la distribution des classes.

Pendant que le proviseur, un certain Mr. Blanchet, répartissait les élèves,  
>j'eu une pensée sarcastique, car bien que j'allais en secondaire 2 (4 ième), cela faisait à peine 3 ans que j'avais commencé l'école...<p>

Mon sourire disparu, et je regardais le mur derrière le proviseur perdu totalement dans mes penser...

"J'avais été adoptée 3 ans plus tôt et, à l'époque, j'avais aux alentour de 3-4 ans. Et me voilà, 3 ans plus tard, ayant le physique d'une ado de 13-14 ans...

C'est pour cela qu'on déménageait si souvent. Mes parents ne pouvaient me laisser plus que quelques mois dans la même école, je "vieillissais" trop vite... Ma famille et moi-même ignoraient pourquoi je changeais si vite, et si rapidement. Mentalement, j'étais beaucoup plus intelligente que certains adultes que je rencontrais...

Mes parents, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de ce phénomène, m'avais tout de même gardé avec eux. N'importe qui m'aurait balancé dans un cirque!

Ils m'avaient interrogé à ce sujet, malheureusement, je ne me souvenais de rien. Mon plus loins souvenir remontais a ce jour, où je m'étais réveillée à l'orphelinat même où je fus adopter quelques jours plus tard..."

Mr. Blanchet: - Renesmée Adams, groupe 201.

Je sursautais, et me dirigeais vers Fanny qui avait été elle aussi été choisis pour cette classe.

-Ça va? me demandat-elle tout bas. T'as une mine étrange.

-J'vais bien, lui chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Je suivis, comme le reste du groupe, notre prof tuteur pour l'année. Je fus énormément satisfaite de constater que seulement 9 gars pour 16 filles avaient été admis dans la classe d'art plastique. 

**Alors ? ? ? Review pour me dire se que vous en penser !**


	2. Grande Nouvelle

Chapitre 2

-So today, what we will have to do..

Le cour d'anglais. Cela faisait à peine 45 minutes que cette nouvelle année avait commencé. Pourquoi alors, étais-je déjà envahis d'un sommeil comateux lorsque j'écoutais Miss France nous expliquer notre premier exercice dans sa classe?

Je tournais la tête vers Fanny lorsque celle-ci me donna un léger coup de coude.

-Tâche de rester réveillé, me murmura-t-elle le plus doucement possible. Un rendez-vous chez le directeur n'es pas prévu à l'horaire aujourd'hui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison. Si je voulais que mes parents me laisse allez dormir chez elle se soir comme nous nous l'avions promis, je devais faire profil bas.

Contre toute attente (surtout les miennes), je réussis à survivre aux deux premiers cours de la journée et j'étais maintenant assise avec Fanny et de ses amies à la cafétéria.

-Plus que 718 d'ici la fin de l'année, me dis-je pour moi-même.

-Pardon? dit Fanny en se tournant vers moi.

Je souriais devant l'air interrogateur de Fanny.

-Je comptais simplement le nombre de cours qu'ils nous restaient à endurer avant les grandes vacances.

Fanny explosa d'un grand rire communicatif et me donna un coup de coude joueur enter 2 côtes.

-Espèce de nerd, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire.

-Comme si on avait besoin d'une nerd ici, marmonna la fille, magnifique, assise en face de moi.

April. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Elle faisait partit des autres amies de Fanny, celles qu'elle avait délaisser cet été pour passé du temps avec moi.

Fanny lui lança un regard désespéré tandis que je baissais les yeux, emplois à une rage sans nom, qui me surprit moi-même.

Cette fille avait tout pour être heureuse! C'est vrai! Elle baignait dans l'argent, vivait dans une maison immense, s'habillait dans les boutiques les plus branchées, elle avait ses parents biologiques près d'elle...

Fanny m'avait un jour avouer qu'April était jalouse de ma beauté. Avant ma venue dans cette école, s'était elle et ses cheveux blonds qui faisait fureur auprès des garçons.

Si elle savait! Si elle savait comme les mecs m'étaient indifférent! Il me suffisait de penser aux garçons, et une image apparaissait dans ma tête. Un homme, ou un adolescent je ne savais pas. Cette personne sans visage m'empêchait de regarder les mecs, avec un autre regard que celui de l'amitié.

En fait, j'ignorais qui il était. Je savais juste qu'il m'aimait, qu'il... m'attendait.

Je soupirais, en me disant que j'avais passer l'âge de m'imaginer auprès du Prince Charmant!

Surtout si le dis Prince n'était qu'une image flou dans ma tête de cinglé.

Le dîner se poursuivit, alors que je regardais les fissures dans le mur, de l'autre côté de la cafétéria, totalement perdu dans mes pensés, une fois de plus.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant le début prochains des cours sonna, je suivis Fanny à travers l'émeute d'étudiant qui se dépêchait d'arriver à l'heure.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon. Ennui était le mots d'ordre pour d'écrire cette première journée d'école.

Lorsque la cloche sonna ma délivrance, Fanny me fit promettre, avec ses gros yeux, de venir chez elle pour 19 heures tapantes. Promesse quel à obtenu sois dit en passant.

Une fois dans la voiture de mes parents, je ne pipai mot, me contentant d'acquiescer aux questions banales du genre " Ta journée s'est elle bien déroulée ? " ou bien encore " Les autres élèves ont-ils été sympa avec toi ? " ...

Les parents..., tous les mêmes : ils s'inquiètent pour tout ! Je les considère toujours comme mes parents bien que je sache évidemment que j'ai été adoptée. Mais au fond, je pense que je m'en suis toujours doutée, pas seulement physiquement, mais également " mentalement ". Je n'ai jamais su me sentir fort proche d'eux, même si je les aimais énormément.

Je décidais de me lancer rendu à notre maison, situer dans la petite ville de Juneau, en Alaska.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon ange d'amour ?

Je ne répondis pas au surnom ridicule ; j'avais l'habitude.

-Eh bien, te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'avais promis que je pourrais allez dormir chez Fanny après la première journée de classe?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bien sûr mon lapin. Tu m'en a parlé durant 4 jours complets, dur pour moi d'oublier.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Alors, ça veux dire ?...

-Ça veux dire oui évidemment ! Dois-je m'attendre à ce que notre princesses se pointe demain matin ?

-Non, j'irais à l'école à pied avec Fanny. Elle n'habite pas trop loin de là.

-Alors amuse-toi bien.

Je souris à ma mère, et je courus dans ma chambre pour préparer tout se dont j'aurais besoin chez mon amie.

Lorsque mon père nous appelas pour souper, j'étais déjà prête.

-Nessie, ta mère et moi avons quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Oui, oui je sais papa. Je devrais rester polies chez les McDougan, et blablabla, dis-je la tête plonger dans mon spaghetti, en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas devant moi un bon filet de porc super saignant.

-En fait mon poussin, on ne voulait pas te parler de ça.

Je levais la tête vers ma mère, qui semblait heureuse et... fière ?

Mon père pris alors la parole.

-Nessie, ta mère attend un bébé ! 


	3. Incompréhension

Chapitre 3

J'étais à présent dans la voiture de mon père depuis 5 minutes, et il ne restait que quelques coins de rue à parcourir avant d'arriver chez Fanny.

Pendant qu'il me faisait un monologue sur leur bonheur de voir arriver se bébé, je revis dans mon esprit la scène qui s'était dérouler quelques minutes (heures?) auparavant.

-Nessie, t'as mère attend un bébé!

Je fus d'abord bouche bée. Une quantité de question inimaginable emplis ma tête.

Pourquoi? Je ne vous suffit pas? Un bébé? Pourquoi? On est pas bien tout les trois? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! POURQUOI!

Un sentiment de jalousie profonde remplis mon coeur à se moment là.

Trahis. Je me sentais trahis.

Je murmurais un vague : -Niah bon.. félicitation, je...

Je me levais pour serrer ma mère dans mes bras, lorsqu'elle même s'approcha de moi en me disant :

-Nous sommes si heureux...

Je serrais à son tour mon père, avant de balbutié quelques excuses et monter finir de préparer ma valise.

En fait, ça, c'était la version officiel. Ma valise était bouclé depuis longtemps.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, un sentiment de haine envers se bébé me consumait littéralement.

-Renesmée nous y sommes.

Je me tournais vers mon père, qui avait garer la voiture devant la maison en brique blanche de Fanny.

-Oui.

-J'ai le droit à mon poutou?

Je lui fis rapidement le baiser qu'il me demandait, en me disant que dans quelques années, il demanderait cela à son enfant... Son enfant biologique.

-À plus!

Je sortis rapidemment de la voiture, sans lui laisser le temps de me dire au revoir. Je montais rapidement l'allée de pierre qui menait à la porte avant de sonner.

Je saluais Mme McDougan, lorsque Fanny descendis les marches en courant.

-Ness! T'es enfin là!

Je tentais de sourire tant bien que mal.

Elle me regarda étrangement.

-Ça va?

-Non, lui répondis-je. Non ça ne vas pas du tout.

C'est à se moment là que les larmes que je refoulait depuis le souper, décidèrent de venir noyer mes yeux.

-Ohlala, murmura Fanny.

Elle me prit par le bras, et me traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

On s'assit sur son lit, et elle me laissa inonder de mes larmes son pyjama préférer.

Lorsque je me fus calmer, je me reculais, gêner de mon (gros) instant de faiblesse.

-Je m'excuse Fanny, je...

-Tais-toi! Dis moi seulement qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état épouvantable!

Je lui répondis à sa question par un truc du genre : Mes parents... Nouveau bébé... Enceinte...

Elle sourit.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle! Penses-y! Pourquoi t'es triste?

Je vis à son regard qu'elle comprit.

-Ohhh... T'as peur qu'ils ne t'aiment plus après avoue?

Je baissais les yeux.

-À ma défense Fanny, je suis adopté! Comment tu veux que je prennes le fait qu'ils se fassent un bébé?

-Tu sais, tu devrais leur en parler.

Elle me regarda un instant.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas?

Je soupirais.

-Faut me laisser du temps, quand même...

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-En effet.

-Tu seras toujours là pour moi Fanny? lui demandais-je honteuse.

Elle rie, de son rire tellement contagieux.

-Bien sur que oui! Alors, tu oublies ce bébé et on se regarde un bon film d'amour?

Je souris; un petit sourire certes, mais sourire quand même. Je reconnaissais bien Fanny là.

-J'aurais jamais du te laisser choisir le film bougonnais-je semis sérieuse.

-Prépare toi à souffrir, beauté!

Je la suivis jusqu'au salon, la tête basse.


	4. Révélation

Nous étions couchés depuis environs une demi heure.. Fanny émettait des ronflements sonores depuis quelques minutes.

Je m'assis sur le matelas gonflable qui était miens pour une nuit, et observait mon amie durant son sommeil.

Elle était jolie, je devais l'avouer. Avec ses jolies boucles brunes qui lui arrivaient bien en bas des épaules, ses yeux verts pétillants et son sourire si contagieux, elle était absolument à tomber.

Je pensais à mes parents, et à leur futur progéniture. Cheveux noir comme ma mère? Ou brun comme mon père? Yeux bleu? Pers? Ou encore marron?

Une autre vague de tristesse vient engloutir mon cœur. Je me roulais en boule, les mains serrer sur mon torse, pour bloquer la douleur.

Je tiens mes yeux fermer durant quelques minutes le temps de me calmer.

Lorsque je fus enfin presque sereine, je me levais sans bruit et je me dirigeais vers la commode de mon amie.

Je regardais mon visage dans la glace, et tentais de comprendre.

Mes cheveux bruns roux étais très long. De légères vagues les faisait onduler vers le bas. Mes yeux étaient chocolat foncé, et ma peau incroyablement pâle et jolie.

Les sourcils de mon reflet se froncèrent et mon visage pris une expression mêlant tristesse, incompréhension et colère.

Je pensais à Fanny, à mes parents… Pourquoi vieillissais-je si vite? Hein? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi je n'étais pas comme les autres? Comme tout le monde?

Une vérité s'abattit sur moi à ce moment là et mes yeux et ceux de mon reflet devinrent rond comme des billes.

_Je n'étais pas humaines. _

Cela me paraissait tellement évident! Pourquoi ne m'étais-je jamais avouer cette vérité – pourtant inévitable- plus tôt?

J'étais autre chose, une chose tellement immonde que mêmes mes vrais parents n'avaient pas voulus de moi.

_Ou alors eux aussi étaient comme cela…._

Je savais ce qui avait provoqué cette révélation. En me regardant dans le miroir de Fanny, j'ai remarqué que je portais un pyjama rose très girly que j'avais acheté 4 semaines auparavant.

_Quatres semaines…._

Jamais je n'avais jamais pus porter de vêtements aussi longtemps à ma connaissance… Je changeais trop vite.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Ma croissance s'était arrêter? Ou ralentis?

Je resterais figer combien de temps comme ça? Quelques semaines? Quelques mois? Quelques années?

Ou toute ma vie…

Devant toutes les durs vérités qui m'étaient tombés dessus en si peu de temps, une forte nausée s'empara de moi, et je retournais tel un zombie jusque dans mon lit.

_Monstre_, fus ma dernière pensée avant que je ne perdre connaissance.


End file.
